Two Red Roses
by Erikisacandlehoarder
Summary: V And Evey have some time together until the next chapter of their life happened.
1. Rose Buds

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS

It was December 23rd, 2021 a Winter morning. Evey was laying in her bed with her black heavy blanket covering her from head to toe. Her long wavy hair covering her face, and neck. She didn't want to get up from the cozy bed that she calls her's, and V. Her mind was racing with joy, and happiness until she rolled over and didn't see V laying next to her. She was confused, V always waits to get up from bed until Evey woke up. Evey was unsure where V could be until she heard the shower in the other room start. Knowing V for an entire year she still has no clue what the love of her life looks up underneath the mask, and all the black clothing. He refuses to let her see his face. V refuses to touch Evey in such ways a gentleman wouldn't to a lady.

Evey stopped her usual thinking, and got up from bed and headed towards her own shower. Her shower was quite different then V's. Her shower included a tub, but V's was just a shower with flat ground that included grey stones around it. Evey got undressed and headed towards the shower. Evey was finishing up washing her body until she heard her favorite song playing in the other room.

**" **_Cry me a river, cry me a river" _

Oh how she loved that song. The first song she heard when she was introduced to the Gallery when she got knocked out at work. The song she played when she returned to V. The song that played the night her and V confess their love for one another. The song her, and V would dance to at midnight of every week. Evey was pleased with the song tuning from the other room. Evey was curious what V was doing, so she got out of the shower, got ready from the day, and went to the kitchen to find her lover.

"V?" She called from the ice cold kitchen.

Evey checked everywhere in the gallery. He wasn't found in any room especially his reading room he created a while back. She checked the living room, the kitchen, his old bedroom that is now his composing room. Where could that mask man be? She thought. She traveled to the lift that goes to the rooftop, and there he was. Her man that rescued her, the man that saved her, and the man that stole her heart a year ago. His back was facing her while he looked all around London.

"V?" She whispered.

"Ah good morning, Evey. How did you sleep?" He said without turning around.

"I slept well, thank you" she said. Evey was unsure on why V was out here at bright morning light. "Why are you out here at this time of day ?" V turned around to face Evey. She couldn't tell what his face expressions were because the Guy Fawkes mask was in her way of knowing. " I came out here to think, my love" V said loud and clear. "I came out here to think about a few things racing in my mind like a carousel spinning in one circle around my brain" he said softly. "Think about...what V ?" She whispers from the other side of the rooftop. He looked at her up, and down thinking if he wanted to tell her or not. " I been thinking about the future of us, and what it might have in store for us" he said with a quiet tone in his deep dark voice. " I been thinking about to celebrate our love we should have a small date here in the gallery" he shouted with delight. "What do you say a Evey?" She didn't know what to think, but say yes to the mask lover she calls hers, and hers only. "Of course! When will it be, my love?" She shouted with the sounds of delight coming from her voice. " I was thinking tonight around midnight" he whispered while walking up to her slowly, and carefully. She nodded her head, and took his hand, and guided him back to the gallery to the kitchen for some eggs in a basket.

V tied up his dark, and light pink apron with flowers all over it, and grabbed his pan, and spatula. "May I ask if you want one egg in a basket or two?" He turned around and asked the bright beautiful girl sitting across the kitchen. "One please. I'm not all that hungry actually" she said with a smile. V didn't reply and started to cook up her egg in a basket. He was cooking without his gloves on surprisingly to Evey. Evey wanted to ask him the big question. The question she has stopped asking him for months.

"V we been together for a year, and I think it's time for me to ask you this question I stopped asking for months now" she said. V knew what the question was. She gave it away by saying _"I stopped asking for months now" he knew exactly what she was going to ask him. _

"Carry on" he sigh into the mask.

"When will I know what the man that I love looks like?" She whispered with fright in her innocent voice.

"Not anytime soon, Evey. Not until I'm fully ready for you to see the man you say you _love_" he sighed into his mask, and he felt the breathe of fright come out of that sentence hit him in the face.

"Will you ever...touch me in places?" She asked without fear, but with courage.

V couldn't believe what he heard from that sweet voice of Evey's. He didn't know how to respond to what she just asked him. Such a question with no answer to it. V finished the egg in a basket still not answering Evey's question. He turned around, and put the delicious food on her plate, and sat down across from her.

" Evey, I'm a gentlemen I don't do that stuff especially to beautiful creatures like you. You are perfection in any way it's possible. I don't want these hands ruining you". He said calmly while watching her eat her egg in a basket.

"V you are beautiful to me! You won't ruin me!" She said very loud.

" I beg to differ" he said back.

Evey finished her toast, and got up and ran to her room and slammed the door behide her. V didn't know what she expects from a man who doesn't feel no love towards his body, and his face. He doesn't want the women he loves and cares for to run away from him and never return back. V cleaned his dishes, and cleaned the kitchen and headed towards Evey and V's bedroom.


	2. Yellow Roses

V knocked on the locked door, and he got no response to the knock. He was thinking just breaking down the door, but in a joking way. He continued knocking until she opened the door, and told him to come in. Her face was red, and her eyes were puffy. Before he could enter she took off her clothes besides her undergarments. "May I ask why you took off your clothes?" He said while staring into her red puffy eyes that were still filled with tears. "It got hot in here. This room doesn't have AC, V" she said with an attitude. V nodded his head, and entered the room, and sat in the rocking chair next to their bed. Evey sat on the bed crying again, and V deeply felt guilt raise into his soul while watching his rose cry on their bed.

"Was it a lie" she asked while lifting her head up to look at him in the eyes. He didn't know what she meant by a _lie. _He was so puzzled he didn't know what to say. "Was it a LIE V?" She shouted with sadness in her sweet voice. He was still puzzled at her demand of a question. "What was?" He calmly asked her. "Was it a lie when you told me the first time ever you loved me and care about me?" She said while tears were streaming down her glossy pale face. V didn't know what to do. Of course that wasn't lie he thought to himself. He didn't understand how her brain could have thought that to begin with. He got up from the rocking chair and the leather gloves were tightened around his hands, and he moved his hands behide his back and looked down at Evey. "It was a truth from the heart, and a truth from the soul." He said so calm, and so gentle. His voice was so loving it put Evey to sleep a lot. She looked up at him with a blood cold stare into his death like eyes.

"Prove it" She said so quietly. Evey rested her head back down on the bed, and started sobbing again. He didn't know how to prove it to her. He was telling the truth. What did this beautiful creature want from him? What did this angel that god sent to him want from him? Was she drunk? Is she having mood swings? He didn't know. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he knew it was wrong to do that on a beautiful women like Evey. He was craving for it so badly. He was out of control at that point.

V stared at Evey up and down. She was wearing all black laced undergarments. Her bra was beautiful. It was black with a light pink ribbon with dark blue side to it. Evey looked up at him with a look of scared, and sad. V couldn't believe what he was doing in this very moment, but he knew it had to happen at some point or another. He slowly took off his left hand's leather glove. He dropped the glove on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, and took off the right hand's leather glove, and put it next to the other one on the nightstand. The flesh, the burnt, healed up badly flesh was exposing right in front of Evey, and him.

He forced himself to sit down on the bed right next to Evey. Evey had no clue what was going on. She was interested in to what his plan was next. He gestured Evey to lay on her back like she would if she was sleeping. She did, and she was so confused what was going on. V didn't speak once during all of this era happening. Neither did Evey. V took his left hand and placed it on Evey's thigh. She startled at first, but enjoy the feeling of his own flesh touching her thigh instead on those black gloves. "Keep your eyes close, and no opening them" V demanded. She obeyed and listened to his instruction, and closed her eyes shut.

V was shaking at this point. He knew his next step, but he didn't want to fuck it up. He took his hand off her thigh, and started to rub her stomach. Her stomach was smooth, and silky. It was very smooth, and he loved it. He gasp quietly into his mask when he started to reach for her sex. She gasped at the feeling of his hand being right there at her pleasure point. He gently took one finger and guided it inside her sex, and it made her call out his name.

"V- I - Oh God!" She shouted.

He read books on how this works. He wanted to make sure he was doing this right. He started to move his finger in and out. Evey was moaning his name, and trembling at the works on his finger doing the pleasure. He wasn't stopping at all. He looked up at her to see how she was doing during all of this. She was sweating, and trembling, and moaning quietly.

"Please don't stop!" She demanded loudly.

Of course he didn't. Not once. He decided three minutes in to add an second finger to the works of what he was doing to her. She felt the second finger enter along with th first, and she never trembled so hard in her entire life. He continued the works of this magical moment until she let out a gasp, and loud scream of his name. He took out his fingers away from her sex, and got up to wipe his fingers off with a tissue and placed his gloves back on each hand.

"Did I prove it to you?" He said while bending down closer to her.

She nodded her head as a way of saying yes. He got closer to her ear and said "I loved and cared about you since the first day my eyes laid a hand on your face". He turned around and walked out of the room.


	3. Green Roses

Later that night around 11pm, V was setting up the dinner table, and cooking dinner. Evey was in the reading room reading one of her favorite books called "The Phantom Of The Opera". While she was reading she was stil so puzzled about what happened between her and V earlier that day. Half way through her book she decided to stop reading for the night, and get ready for the midnight date she is having with V. She left the reading room and went to their bedroom to find a outfit. She wanted to wear something that would WOW, V. Something that would make him take her to their bedroom for a fun night. She had an idea on what to wear.

Happening in the Kitchen, V was setting up the dinner table with green roses he found outside yesterday at night when Evey was sleeping peacefully. He put two small plates down on the table. After his finishing touches on the table he went to the living room, and set up the tv to watch a movie with her. He decided to put in one of Evey's favorites from when she was a little girl " Romeo and Juliet 1960s Version". He wasn't pleased with the 1997 one though neither was Evey. Once he picked out the movie, V headed towards the lift to place a bouquet of green roses everywhere, and to place a blanket down on the floor, so him and Evey can watch the stars in the sky.

Dinner was ready, and V was waiting for Evey to come out of their room. He had a song playing on the Jukebox called **Cry Me A River**. V was shaky as to know if Evey was going to come out of their room or not, but he wants this night to be a night to be remembered. V was sitting at the table playing with his thumbs as he waits for his lovely creature. He was listening to his and Evey's favorite song. He made the song play on repeat. It was his, and Evey's favorite song to play when they are together. He was listening to it, and he heard the door knob from their bedroom door move slowly.

The door opened, and he didn't see Evey. The room was pitch black, and he was questioning himself if he should get up or not to see if she is alright. All of a sudden a girl wearing red heels, and wearing a somewhat see through white laced dress, and red lipstick, and her hair was curlier than it usually it is. It was his beautiful pale lollipop, Evey. Evey walked forward to him, and even though she couldn't see V's face his face was showing a priceless shocked look. Was he trying to kill her with her beauty? He was asking himself that in his head the entire time looking at her up and down. He was speechless for sure.

"Evey" he breathed out. "You you you you you look" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Thank you" She said with a grin on her beautiful face. She sat down in the chair across from him. He was still looking at her with his eyes out of his sockets, and his mouth hanging down to the end of his mask. "May I get you a glass of wine?" He asked after he stopped drooling at the sight of pure perfection.

"Yes, thank you" She said smiling up at him while he was standing up to grab the bottle of red wine. Oh how she wished to see his face expression in that moment. She had a feeling what his face looked like when she walked out. V walked back over to the table holding two wine glasses in his left hand, and holding the red wine in his right hand. He sat the glasses down, and poured the wine in each glass, and made sure each glass was filled equally. "Thank you V" Evey said while taking the glass from him. "You're welcome my goddess" he said still drooling over how she looked.

V sat down in his seat across from her. "Cheers" V said while lifting his glass of wine. "Cheers" Evey said. They banged their glasses together. Evey wished V could just have this special moment without his mask on, but she wanted to respect his decisions when it came to his mask. He only takes the mask off when he gets a shower, or to clean the mask. Evey stopped thinking about the whole mask taking it off thing, and enjoyed being in such a beautiful moment with her lover.

"Tell me V" Evey said, and stopped to take a drink. "Do you have this all planned out or you thinking as we go?" She asked him while smiling, and taking another sip of her red wine. "I have it all planned, and every room we will visit are all ready when we get there" he said in his dark colored voice. V got up after finishing his sentence, and grab the dinner out of the oven. He made her roast beef, and carrots on the side. Her favorite dinner choice. He placed the dinner on her plate, and sat back down. Evey twisted her head sideways and asked him a question.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?" She said taking a bite out of her roast beef. It was so delicious it was watering in her mouth. She craved for more.

"I can't eat with a mask on, my love" he said in a tenor sounding voice.

"So take it off and eat" she giggled while saying, but he wasn't giggling at all.

"My angel, I will repeat this one Last time ok, I'm not taking it off" and that was his final word on that. She shrugged and ate her dinner. She finished it all and she didn't want seconds. "Do you what anymore?" He asked nicely. "No I'm stuffed, and the food was so good, V" she said patting on her stomach. "My pleasure" he said while taking the dishes and cleaning them in the sink.

After the cleaned the dishes, and put them away, he turned around and let his hand out. "May I?" He asked her. She took her hand, and placed it in his palm, and they guided towards the living room. V had her sit down on the sofa, and we sat right next to her. "What are we watching?" She asked while looking up at his death eyes. " We are watching one of your favs, my love" he coo in her ear. "Romeo and Juliet the 1960s verison" He said loud, and proud. Evey got excited, and lifted herself up, and threw her arms around V's neck all excited. "Omg really? Thank you so much, my love" She shouted, and giggled. "No need to thank me" he said cheerily.

Together for the next 2 hours they watched the romantic twisted movie. Once the movie was over, V guided Evey outside to the lift to the rooftop.


	4. Black Roses

V guided Evey to the top of the lift. He kept her hand in his, and guided her to the blanket that he laid out earlier that day. "This is beautiful V" said Evey so happily and smiling ear to ear. Even though she couldn't see it, he smiled underneath the Guy Fawkes mask. "Anything for my angel from the heavens above" he said grinning underneath. V gestured Evey to lay down on the brown blanket. Evey listened and she laid down, and patted the spot next to her gesturing for him to lay down.

The lovers laid their looking up at the dark sky covered in bright sparkly stars. Without even noticing Evey slowly took V's gloved right hand into her left hand. They intertwine their hands together perfectly. V looked down at their intertwine hands. "Your hand Evey" he paused, and she looked at his eyes pooled with blackness. He looked back at her eyes too. "Your hand is so pure into my heart" he finished the sentence. She smiled, and took their hands that her sink together and kissed his black leather glove hand. He smiled even though she couldn't see it. Oh how she wishes to see his beautiful face smile for her, she thought to herself.

"V" Evey said so quietly into the midnight London air. "Yes?". "Have you ever wondered about having an family who the person you are deeply in love with?" She whispered in his ear. V was fuddled why she would ask such a silly question like that. They only been together for a year, not 5 years or even 10. He didn't know how to respond without hurting her feelings. Did she want a family? Did she want the family with...him? Well of course she would want the family with me, we are a couple for Christ sakes. He thought that sentence to himself over and over again. "Evey, we only been together for a year, and you want a family already? What if they end up like me? Or even worse. He points to his mask as a gesture to the third degree burnt deformities underneath it.

"What are you talking about?" Evey announced. "I was just asking if you wanted one with me maybe down the road or so" she stated. "I always dreamt of a big family with someone I adore from head to toe." V didn't know the appropriate way to respond to such an angel like her. He laid his head back, and changed the subject.

"Those stars in the sky" he whispered, "they shine so bright, and colorful. They relax me until I fall asleep. The bright yellow stars make me feel safe". Evey giggled after his beautiful sentence, "which one is your favorite star out of all of them?" She asked while taking a huge yawn into her free hand. V laid there holding the women he adores, and loves. Once she asked that question he turned his head towards her and whispered into her small ear "you". She sat up straight and looked into his lifeless eyes.

She leaned in a kissed his lifeless lips.

V adored her even more when she kissed his fake lips attached to his head. She didn't let her lips go off the mask. He wrapped his arms around her and let her continue the alive kiss. She tried to deepen the kiss, but it was hard when the lips she was kissing were lips belonged to a mask. Still kissing the lifeless mask, Evey kicked off her high heels, and kicked them away from her. V knew what this clever girl wanted. She wanted him, and him In bed with her. V gave in, and picked Evey up and carried her back inside the gallery. Without letting the kiss go she started to take off his coat, and hat he was wearing for that night. V took her into their bedroom, and put her down on the bed. Evey sat their staring at him, her eyes weren't moving away from his soulless eyes.

V took off his shoes, socks a while, and stopped. What if she doesn't like my body? He wondered. What if she runs away, and goes back to her old house? He questioned himself. Even knew what he was thinking. She quickly got up, and hugged him so tightly, but very gently. "Let me see you please. Even if we do this in the dark where I can't see you, I will still be grateful" she said shedding a tear. V nodded, and turned off the lights. He mainly turned off the lights because she wanted to kiss her with his real lips. Evey got nervous, and excited. Evey has never done this before. Surly she thinks it's V's first time too. They prayed their in her head everything goes well, and healthy.

Evey took off her dress, and tossed it to the other side of the room. V wants to see her body so badly right now, but the dark is better, and safer for her, and him. Evey laid their in her undergarments, and black stockings. She was waiting for him. V took off his pants, and shirt, and his under shirt. Their he stood, mask, undergarment, and wig on still. V took off his wig carefully and placed it to the side of him. He was shaking to the bone when he was reaching up for his mask. He slowly untied it, and off came the mask. His face was hit with fresh air, and his face turned cold, and breezy.

Evey felt the weight of the bed go down, and knew he was on the bed with her waiting for the next move. V was so hungry for her in this moment. Evey was so helpless to just have his body on hers ready to go. V placed his one hand on her cupped breast still filled up by a bra. He leaned down and started kissing her. Her lips felt so real. Her lips is what he imagine in his sleep, and train of thoughts. He started leaving trail of kisses from her lips all the way down to her Breast. It wasn't satisfying V a lot with the bra in the way. Still kissing her there he untied her bra, and threw it on the floor. Evey liked that. Liked the fact her angel from the gods above just threw her bra on the floor. V went lower, and lower until he found her sex. The underwear was in his way from his plans on pleasuring her. He slowly, but carefully took it off of her, and she gasped at the feeling of them being taken off by someone that wasn't her own hands. V didn't want to finger her first he wanted to go straight in, but he was scared too. "I can't do this Evey" he shouted. Evey got up, and cupped his cheeks into her small tiny hands. "You can do it believe and have faith" she said. He took deep breathes, and listened to her word. He took off his boxers, and dropped them to the cold bare floor.

V positioned himself for the time he wasn't expecting. Evey was scared but gulped down her fears of knowing it might hurt her and him. He took his head and guided it inward her sex. She screamed, so loud that she would have awaken the dead.

"Oh oh oh" she repeated when he pressed in and out, and in and out. She got louder and louder. V enjoyed it the sounds of her moans, and the moaning his name, and yelling his name loud, and clear for the world to hear.

"V V V V oh god V" she said to him, panting, and sweating.

V was pounding faster and harder into her sex. Her eyes were rolling back into her head. She was yelling at some point and it almost made her ears bleed from it.

"Don't stop please don't stop keep it there please" She shouted.

V was almost finished and after one last thrust he let go of himself inside her. He laid down on her, and she caressed his head. She couldn't see him at all. She could feel the rough patches of skin all over his body, and head. They laid their until they fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Blue Roses for Three

**6 weeks later **

Evey woke up very early in the morning. Feeling sick, and green. She didn't want to wake up V, and quietly rushed to her bathroom. She threw up into the Lu. She felt so sick in her stomach, and felt like death was eating her alive. She rushed back to bed, and hopefully wished V wasn't fake sleeping. He tends to do that when she is sick. She laid back down, and curled up next to him. He didn't move once when she turned to curl next to him. She couldn't sleep after so. She took her two fingers to find V's pulse on his neck. She found it and kept her two fingers there, and still. Feeling his pulse helped her sleep. Seconds later sleep took her sight away, and was out like a light.

The sun was out burning hot over London's sky. Freezing cold in the air, and not a child to be in sight. Evey woke up in a empty bed. She tossed and turned, and found a letter on her nightstand. It was written in V's cursive writing.

**_ "Meet me on the lift once you wake up my love" _**

**_From yours truly, V _**

She was puzzled on what he needed. She rubbed her eyes, and changed the bed sheets, and made her way to the lift. She was scared what he wanted. This was unusual for her really. Evey made it to the lift of the gallery. She saw a table, and two rocking chairs facing each other. And one plate with eggs in a basket on it.

"Come sit" came a dark tone voice in th corner of the lift.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast V" stated Evey. It's delicious as always she reminded him. "May I ask what you needed?" She asked.

V looked down at her with a stare, but she couldn't tell with the mask in the way. "I heard you get up last night and I heard you throwing up" he stated. Shit he heard me! She yelled in her head where no soul but her can hear her thoughts. "You heard me?" She coughed up. "How? I was silent the entire time" she yelled. She was mad at herself for not being sneaky enough. "Being silent isn't your best at doing" V said while yawning from her yelling. "Are you ok?" He asked while holding her one hand, and rubbing it with his fingers.

Evey was scared he would make her go to the doctors. She hated the doctors so much ever since her brother died when she was little. "I'm fine, my love I probably caught the stomach bug please don't worry I beg you." He was going to lie to her, but he second guessed himself to not lie to this angel who is terribly sick.

"Evey I trust your words ok I just wanted to make sure you weren't in serious close to death line" he cooed.

**Later that day **

Evey told V she had to go to the store real quick to grab a card to thank an old friend who reached out to her, and told her they were thinking about her. Of course Evey lied to him. There was no friend or card. Evey realized that day when V got into the shower she remembered she missed her period by 4 days. This has never happened to me, she thought to herself. She went to the nearest pharmacist store to pick up a pregnancy test. She wanted to try it just in case. She bought a random card so V didn't question her when she got back, and if she had no card.

Evey left the store and headed home hoping V was asleep. She doubt it though. V can't sleep unless she is right next to him cuddling together, and feeling one another's pulses.

She rushed home, and noticed V was in the reading room reading his book he started called "The Dolphin Tale." She rushed to her bathroom, and opened the test. It was a digital test where it tells you the wording, and not the lines.

She took the test, and waited for minutes which felt like hours to see the response. The test beeped and she looked at the test shaking with fright, and she opened her eyes. And saw

**Pregnant **


	6. Pink Roses for everyone

It was the next morning. Evey felt sicker then ever. Throwing up every one hour. Her head is spinning in circles, and her mouth feels so dry. V has been taking care of her ever since she stated "**she was sick" **and she now knows the truth. She had to tell him. She was scared to even mention a word to him, so scared she was scared to even know his response.

Evey was laying their in her bed she shared with V. V was up and making her breakfast for the day. He was making her toasted grilled cheese. Everything else he made was delicious, but she would throw it back up into the Lu afterwards. She got up from bed, and put on her pink flats to keep her feet from not getting cold from touching the hard ice cold floor with her feet. She grabbed fresher clothes from her dresser, and headed off until the shower. She was thinking on how to tell V she was pregnant with of course HIS baby. He's the only man she's been around for a year, and the only man she had sex with.

She got out of the shower, and felt so clean, and refreshed. She got dressed, and headed towards the kitchen where her man was. He was standing near the stove cooking her one grilled cheese, and hoping in his mind she doesn't throw it up. She sat down without speaking a word to him. He started the conversation off, "How are you feeling my love?" He asked her with a sigh of sleep in his voice. She felt bad for having him take care of her almost everyday. "I'm fine actually thank you for the grilled cheese?" She said calmly, and cooled. "For my angel of the goddesses" he said while cleaning up the mess he made while cooking. It was time for her to tell him.

"V can we talk please? Up on the lift?" She asked with fright in her voice. Her legs were shaking, and her arms were turning blue. "Of course my love! Everything alright?" He questioned her with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine" she stated. "We just need to talk". He sighed and leaded her to the lift.

They made it to the lift, and stayed there for five minutes until she spoke up to him.

"Remember the night we had sex?" She quickly said. V was questioning which night she was talking about "which night dear? We done it three times" he mentioned to her worrying about her.

"The first time we did it" she said in her British accent that he loved, and adore. "Yes?" He said as a question. "Are you regretting it?" He asked with sadness in the time of his deep colored voice he spoke everyday.

"No no no Heavnsakes no" she replied touching his thigh. "I will never regret that magical night, my love" she said. He was puzzled even more on why she even brought this night up any how. "V you gave us something that night that I didn't figure out until yesterday night". He was so confused at this point. He didn't have no response to her messsge.

She wanted a response from him. He didn't say anything, but stared into her deep blue eyes. She had no other choice now. She took his hand still shaking with fright, and fear, and placed it on her belly. He looked at her, and she looked at him. She opened her mouth, and said " I am with child". V thought she was joking. He thought she was pranking him, but no. He looked into her eyes, and knew she wasn't lying or joking around. She was being serious.

V had to say something to her. He didn't know what to say to her. "We...we aren't even married." He said. "I know" she replied shaking into more, and more fear. "I'm so sorry" she said, and fell to the floor crying her soul out of her body. V fell on the floor with her, and cradled her in his arms, and rubbing her head, and kissing her oh so gently. "We will do great" he cooed in her ear. She smiled, and kissed his mask's lips.


	7. Three purple roses

Everyday as Evey's stomach grew bigger, and bigger, V has been her helpful bird the entire time. Helping her bathe, relax, dress, everything a man does for her lovely angel. Evey has been so grateful for the love of her life being in her life, and being the father to her soon to be child. V has been coping the fact he'll soon be a father to a lovely child of his, and Evey's. He's been handling it pretty well too. Every night before Evey, and him go to bed he rubs her expanding stomach until he falls asleep in a Evey's arms.

**_Months Later _**

Evey gave birth at home. V was the one who delivered the baby. A healthy baby boy. He doesn't look like Evey so he must look like V she thought to herself. V kissed her head "well done my life" he said.

V and Evey and their new son lived an happy life

**_The End. _**


End file.
